Platinum MHOs (Saved Post)
__TOC__ Platinum MHOs 1) New MHOs must be in existence for 8 months to qualify for a building, and must run 5 pre-advertised events in that time period in order to qualify. 2) Pre-advertised means you either email GS4-MHO@play.net and ask for a calendar item, or you email and let us know that while the event should be a surprise for players, you plan to do A, B and C, at X time on Y date. 3) All groups with structures must be running events, and submitting post-event reports in order to maintain their structure. Groups are required to run 6 events per year, pre-advertised, to keep their structure. There is no minimum attendance requirement per event. If you do not send a post-event report, you will not receive credit. 4) Further information about MHOs in general is available at http://www.play.net/gs4/pro/player_groups.asp 5) The current official MHO information page is located at http://gemstonemho.pbworks.com/ 6) Another great MHO site that is probably updated more frequently is located at https://sites.google.com/site/gs4mho/ 7) MHO officers may use the HALL verb in-game. This verb provides explanations of the various options available to MHOs, as well as access to the crier messaging system and tools for communicating with the GMs. (Please be aware this is currently in the process of being updated for Plat.) General Guidelines to Platinum MHO Benefits Per the requests at the recent OOC Platinum MHO officers meeting, I am posting a general guideline for Platinum MHO Benefits. If you have questions regarding these guidelines please feel free to email GS4-MHO@play.net and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. BENEFITS Prize Lists - 2 lists may be requested per year, with up to 12 items per list. These lists may include armor, weapons, fluff, and magical items. The spells allowed within the magical items vary and will have to be discussed with the Platinum MHO guru on an individual basis. Any armor and weapons requested with a higher enchant than 4x will need to be approved by the Platinum MHO guru on an individual basis and can only be requested at a higher enchant for a special occassion. Raffles - Raffles may be requested to run in conjunction with an MHO event at a cost of 50K per raffle. The MHO may provide the item, or request it be made for them as part of a prize list. The MHO may also opt to raffle off a player-provided service such as an enchant or other service. The raffle is automated, and can be placed in a location of the MHO's choice. The profits from the raffle will be added to the MHO endowment following the raffle. The MHO must have a member present to deliver the raffle prize to the winner(s) at the time of the drawing. Merchant/NPC Appearance - Merchant/NPC appearances can be requested by an MHO for an event. The Merchant/NPC may provide a service (such as altering/lightening/deepening/features), run a raffle, or simply provide an NPC presence for roleplay purposes. The request can only be made 3 times per year, and must be made directly through the Platinum MHO guru. A specific merchant may be requested, or a general merchant. REQUEST GUIDELINES Calendar Requests must be made to the Platinum MHO guru through the listserv at least one week in advance. They should include the Group Name, Name of Event, Location of Event, Time of Event, and a General Information blurb for the calendar. If a group runs an event without either in-game NEWS or Calendar advertisement, they will not receive credit for the event. If they have a special reason/request for the event's lack of advertising, they must contact the Platinum MHO guru with this information - it is then the guru's decision as to whether they receive credit or not. Prize List Requests must be made to the Platinum MHO guru at least TWO months in advance of when they wish it to be ready. An MHO is only allowed 2 of these lists per year, and it cannot exceed 12 items per list. The items upon the list must be for the event prize use only, and not for personal character use for players within the MHO organization. Raffle Requests must be made to the Platinum MHO guru at least ONE month in advance. This should include the Group Name, Description of Item (actual item description, and SHOW/Properties), Cost of Ticket, Number of Winners, Limit of Tickets Sold per Person, and a General Information blurb to go on the ticket. The room name and city should also be included in the request. A customized raffle table is possible for each MHO, but would have to be included as part of a prize list if requested to be made. The table can have a SHOW or a long description if the MHO requests it. The cost of this is 25K, once only, to be taken out of the MHO endowment. Raffles cost 50K each, and are also taken from the endowment. Merchant Appearance Requests must be made to the Platinum MHO guru at least ONE month in advance. This should include the Merchant Name (if they wish a specific merchant to appear), Date of Event, Group Name, Location of Event, and Services Requested. This can be anything from general NPC presence, to merchanting services such as altering or lightening and deepening items, or a raffle. The request can only be made 3 times a year, and must be made to the Platinum MHO guru directly, NOT through the GM running the merchant. The merchant always has the option to say no to the request, of course. Category:Platinum Announcements